Don't You Even Dare Clone My Kitsune!
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Welcome to the illegal world of cloning where an evil scientist has found a way to make the ninja in Kohana stronger than they could ever hope to be…But what to do with the originals? Dispose of them of course…SasuNaru. R&R Please! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

Title: Don't You Even Dare Clone My Kitsune!

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Welcome to the illegal world of cloning where an evil scientist has found a way to make the ninja in Kohana stronger than they could ever hope to be…But what to do with the originals? Dispose of them of course…SasuNaru. R&R Please!

Rating: T for now…might just go up.

Authors Note: I always get the ideas to do the fics at like TWO A.M.! I swear to you…I spend all day thinking about what I could do…and then after two hours of not being able to fall asleep….-this- idea pops into my head. Lol. I was searching on ffn to see if there was a story quite like this under Naruto…and I was kind of shocked to find none at all of the sort. So here it goes…please R&R if you want to read more! Tootles!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**P**r**o**l**o**g**u**e _

_**D**o**n**'**t** Y**o**u **E**v**e**n **D**a**r**e **C**l**o**n**e** M**y **K**i**t**s**u**n**e!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sit tight, I'm going to need you to keep time, come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.  
Good good, now we're making some progress come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat.  
And I believe, that this may call for a proper introduction.  
And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this just the prologue._

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young; desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives._

**Panic! At The Disco- The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After years of desperate searching, mutilating human subjects for experiments, and staying up for hours on end lost in research…He had finally found it.

What he had found was the single answer to all of his problems. The one thing that had kept him living, waiting for the day to finally be recognized as the one and only who could do it.

He had not even had the thought to smile in all of these long years. All of the years of torture he had put his body through he just couldn't do it. But he finally had his answer. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

His muscles that were provided for smiling were so underused, that he had to get used to smiling lightly before his face broke out into the first smile that had graced his face in _eight_ long years.

He needed to tell somebody, ANYBODY! His heart throbbed with excitement that he had been missing for this whole time. He could almost feel the rapid pulsations of his heart clearing away the cobwebs that had been lying dormant in his hollow being.

His legs ached to run to a person that would praise him for his studies. Without his control his body quaked with anticipation. He snatched up the papers that he would use for the unraveling of his marvelous solution, and bolted through the door.

_After eight long years, his experiments had come to an end. The only question is: Are his studies untainted…or tainted?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was one messed up possessive bastard I'll tell you that right now. When he finds something of _any_ importance at all to him in _any_ way…he reaches out and grabs it.

Seriously. Now you might be saying: oh that's not possible. He Can't POSSIBLY get EVERYTHING he wants. Everybody has his or her limits. But no, not Sasuke Uchiha. Don't be fooled. Sasuke gets EVERY FUCKING THING HE WANTS.

Number one on his list is not a thing…it's a boy of sun kissed locks of spiky hair…with a name that is….

Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The village of Kohana is a village of Ninja. Another name for this village: The Village Hidden In The Leaves. This village has many deadly ninja that are well trained and very strong.

Just like other villages like the village of Sound or of Sand, they are constantly in competition with one another. If one village has a simply amazing ninja, the other villages need to attain their own star that by far outmatches all of the others.

The villages show off their strength to be able to have bragging rights, and also to get the other villages to stay the fuck away from their village. Yes, strength seems to be the only thing that really matters in these villages of ninja.

That could make a person wonder…. which is more important? Strength? Or is it the power of love, faith, forgiveness, hope, and the freedom of personality?

Who makes this decision?

The ones lurking in the shadows, fearing the light but also taking it in when it comes to them. They plan, plot, an evil death for all, all for the desire for unbelievable strength. Right before they show what they have created a shadow of guilt passes over them…

_I make their decision for them._

**And they still continue anyway.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: ooohhh and the prologue is complete! What do you guys think? Like I said: I got this idea at like…2 A.M…I just thought I'd share it! There is more planned for this story…but I REALLY would like to know what you all think before I write more! I am not begging or ANYTHING…but reviews would be very very very greatly appreciated. I know, I know I should be working on other stories…but come on! This is cool! Lol. I'll try to update the other stories soon 2! (for anyone who has read em and is waiting!) I would be forever grateful if I received some honest criticism! Thank you so VERY much for reading! Next chapter might be comin up soon! So until then…TNT Till Next Time


	2. Of Course They Will Appreciate Me

Title: Don't You Even Dare Clone My Kitsune!

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Welcome to the illegal world of cloning where an evil scientist has found a way to make the ninja in Kohana stronger than they could ever hope to be…But what to do with the originals? Dispose of them of course…SasuNaru. R&R Please!

Rating: T for now…might just go up.

Disclaimer: I no no own none of Naruto. If you say that I do…than I shall grab my KH II game and run as far the heck away from you as possible. Maybe Mexico…? I also don't own the KH II theme song but I LOVE IT and I can't get it out of my head…

Authors Note: Thank you so much **mkh2 **and **yukaishepards** for reviewing! I very muchly appreciate it! And I also want to thank **TheOneandONLYNeko-Chan **and **yukaishepards **for putting this on alert (and **yukaishepards **for a fav!) Thanks! Please read and review if you would. I REALLY don't know if you just said, "Pfft, and she calls herself a writer! This is ABOSOLOUTE CRAP!" Soo…If you wanna say that…then say it in the review! Don't just get all angry about it and then don't say anything to me…Now that that's over…I just wanna let you guys know that you are more important to me than KH II right now! I'm serious! I could be playing RIGHT now…Ah well. Pweese R&R!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 1_

_**D**o**n**'**t** Y**o**u** E**v**e**n** D**a**r**e** C**l**o**n**e** M**y **K**i**t**s**u**n**e_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I need more affection than you know_

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angels in flight…_

_I need more affection than you know…_

_A sanctuary my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_So many ups and downs _

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need two emotions_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need two emotions_

You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken 

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away…_

_I need more affection than you know._

Utada Hikaru- Sanctuary- Kingdom Heart II theme 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, as you can see, if you just dissect this one cell and morph it with this liquid…" POOF! The questionable mass made a crackling sound such as paper compacting into a ball.

The onlookers of this display raised their eyebrows. Some were quite undecided about the whole matter, and others saw this man as a genius. This would sure put a borderline between the whole committee…

One gallant young man stood and asked what was of his top priority. "Well, that looks like it could work…" He paused and pushed a shiny piece of red hair behind his ear. "But…I would need to see an ACTAL you know…" The man shut his mouth. Who was to know that there weren't spy ninja just waiting for him to slipup and reveal all of their plans?

"An actual…you know. Once you have a live one to show us…and you can demonstrate how I'm sure _unbelievably strong_…" The young man's voice was tainted with sarcasm from one of the scientist's earlier comments. "They are…well…" His eyes were diverted to the clock. This meeting was only scheduled for an hour, and there was another group with a higher importance coming in very soon.

"Then I am sure that we will all completely believe you and we will pay you what you deserve for your treacherous studies. That is all for now." The scientist sighed in annoyance as the members of the committee abandoned their seats to make room for the next meeting.

He had thought that everyone would be crowding around him and patting him on the back, telling him about how incredibly clever he was to of found such a thing. But all he had got was snickers of disbelief. _Surely if I studied just a tad more and found a live specimen to show them, they would start appreciating me…_

_Of course they would…_He smiled a minute smile. He had thought that he was done, but if all he needed was to test a live subject and achieve his goal…well, that would be easy. He grabbed his materials and skipped away jovially.

_Of course they will appreciate me…they have to…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"DOBE!" A very pissed off Uchiha growled out from the pit of his stomach. After taking his much-needed shower, _SOMEONE_ just _HAD TO _put _very _blue hair dye in his shampoo, making the Uchiha stare in the mirror in shock.

Sasuke knew that only one person had an extra key to his house. Only ONE person. That person being named Naruto Uzamaki, the blond idiot that Sasuke somehow loved…

After staring for the longest time at his cherished (what should be black) locks of hair, he realized that Naruto had been right behind him that WHOLE entire time…

"AH!" Sasuke snapped his head around to be face to face with his beloved. Naruto just gave him the peace sign and shuffled to put his other hand behind his head. "God…you JUST NOW noticed me? I thought you saw me that whole time…" Naruto's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Sasuke's pale complexion turned to a luxurious red. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and yelled harshly, " WHY DID YOU PUT BLUE HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE! YOU KNOW I…" Sasuke had made the mistake of closing his eyes and swiftly moving his head forward…forgetting about a certain dobe…

_And the Uchiha and the dobe's worlds collided. Their feelings could clearly outmatch any others that they had felt in the past as their senses exploded for the longing for one another…_

POP. And the Uchiha's face hit smack-dab with the bathroom floor, popping his back into a disfigured position. Sasuke yelped in surprise. He expected to still feel the warm lips on his own…but now his only comfort was the cold and seemingly rock-hard tile beneath him…

Sasuke slowly moved his head to rest where the dobe should be standing. He was nowhere to be found. But…his marred image was still boldly remaining there, haunting Sasuke's mind until he couldn't stop thinking about his lips…and he pushed his body into a heap, cracking his back yet again.

Sasuke still wondered however…was the dobe even there? Or…was he just imagining the caress of silky lips connecting with his own…?

The pain in his back did not outmatch his pure _need _for his complete opposite, and his complete other part of his whole being.

As dreams filtered through Sasuke's mind, a single whimper passed through his vocal chords. He reached around blindly for his light, not being with him; it hurts so badly! He had no one else to hug…so he simply hugged himself…still searching for his one and only Naruto.

_We don't realize the light is there, but suddenly, when it's light, we do care. You are afraid. Why is the dark so different? We shouldn't realize it's there either. So don't be afraid. If it helps, think of the light. (1)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke awoke with a mild throbbing in his head. His back hurt like hell, and he bewilderedly noticed that he wasn't in Kansas anymore. No wait…he just wasn't in his bedroom. He silently wondered to himself why he had been asleep in his _bathroom_.

Then his memories rushed over him like a chilling wave. Sasuke couldn't piece the events together though. He couldn't remember…was Naruto really there? Or…was he not?

Sasuke's head pounded roughly in his ears, sinking to the rhythm of his mind. Sasuke loved Naruto too much for him to just…up and leave like he did yesterday…

_If he was even there…_

"ARRGGHHH!" Sasuke smashed his fist into his legs, making them twitch in annoyance. Sasuke looked up on his bathroom counter and found his unfinished supper sitting there. His memories…He remembered. Naruto was never there…his mind must have come up with that whole kiss…

Sasuke slammed his already throbbing head straight against the counter from his position on the floor, making Mac and cheese, coke, and a hotdog _with_ ketchup and mustard come toppling onto his head. Sasuke just stayed in a daze, hoping that that really hadn't just happened.

He made himself believe that his very expensive clothes had not just gotten _completely_ ruined. Sasuke was in a very happy place, a place with cute little animals going along the happy golden rainbow! YAAY! But…Sasuke would probably just punch all the little animals and make the "happy golden rainbow" the "unhappy dreary rain-not-happy-bow" And that's why he did just that.

Sasuke didn't think he could cut off any more circulation from getting through his fists. Then suddenly…he let down his walls, and his anger seeped through…leaving him calm. "Dobe…" He breathed out as though it was hard just for him to speak. He could feel the tears already coming…

And he curled himself in a ball, hoping to ward off the tears that are marching forward…

And he fell into a dobe filled dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(1) **This is my own personal quote that I came up with…like two months ago. Somehow I thought it fit in with that part…

A/N: The first chapter is done! What did you think? Somehow…I just don't like how it turned out…but I dunno how to fix it! Grr… I might attempt to rewrite it in the future…Please review now that you've read! This took me like…4 hours to write…please? Lol my life is in your hands reviewers! Oh and I am sorry about how long it took to update! I am really really horrible at it…just look at the un-updated fics that I have…-sigh- ah well! Just please review!


	3. A Success Or Not?

Title: Don't You Even Dare Clone My Kitsune!

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Welcome to the illegal world of cloning where an evil scientist has found a way to make the ninja in Kohana stronger than they could ever hope to be…But what to do with the originals? Dispose of them of course…SasuNaru. R&R Please!

Rating: Still T

Disclaimer: Hmmm…I lost my memory yesterday…DO I OWN NARUTO? Maybe I just forgot…Oh yea that's right…the Dr. told me _specifically _that I _don't _own Naruto. Okay then! So…I don't own Naruto. Wait…if I lost my memory…then how am I remembering how to type…what I was planning to write for this story…that I even had a story on ffn…that I…Naruto: -whacks authoress upside her head and drags her away-

Authors Note: Sorry for the uber long wait readers! I really really really tried to write this sooner…but I have like tons of homework constantly and I feel like crap…(missed 3 days of school…) But I'm not going to go on rambling about how bad I feel like I did on TPTTRAW (which I updated on yesterday) I just think I have a HORRIBLE virus.

-cough- It SUCKS being sick! I CAN'T EVEN SING! I am very grateful to the three reviewers I have for this story! YAY REVIEWERS! And I actually have a c2 for this story also! Thanks to _any_ supporters of this fic!

AGAIN! Sorry for the long wait…but here's your update! (hah that rhymes!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **2_

_**D**o**n**'**t** Y**o**u** E**v**e**n** D**a**r**e** C**l**o**n**e** M**y **K**i**t**s**u**n**e_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to calculate_

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I'm waiting for disaster_

**_I feel irrational_**

_**So confrontational**_

_**To tell the truth I am **_

_**Getting away with murder!**_

_**It isn't possible**_

_**To tell the truth**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

_**(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)**_

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to_

_I think my thoughts when I don't even need to_

_I never look back cause I don't even want to_

_And I don't need to…_

_Because I'm getting away with murder_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,**_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,**_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,**_

**_ With Murder_**

Papa Roach- Getting Away With Murder

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THEY'LL KILL YOU! NO…" The screams of fear died down right after the sound of a needle being injected into flesh was heard. Everything seemed to die in that room. Everything except for one scientist's new spark of hope. Hope to finally be recognized as the one and only person to be able to make his village better…wealth, riches, acknowledgement, fame, fortune…what else could someone _hope_ to attain?

But the only thing about this word…_hope_ is that it is _so easy_ to attain…but you can lose it just as quickly as you finally grab hold of it. Today…you can be the happiest that you have ever been in your entire life. But tomorrow…who knows what tomorrow holds?

This scientist…too fueled on what will happen _tomorrow_. This scientist _hopes _that things will finally look up **tomorrow**. This hope…shines with such a light…one that no ordinary person will turn down willingly. But _only _when you have learned that you don't need this hope…that you can work harder than you could ever wish to _without _hope…then you can be complete.

Then things may finally be okay for once. But for now…this scientist is blinded as if being exposed directly to the scorching sun, losing all senses except for what is to come _tomorrow_.

That is not a way to live…

_Getting away with murder!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Someone died in this room. Even the innocent people who didn't even see the murder whilst it was happening can sense it. They can feel the screams tingling on their fingertips, smell the stench of their sweat as they pounded against their captor, see marred images of the soul that seems spellbound in time. The screams, the smell, the images…it is all here in this room if you open up your soul enough.

One man stands in this room. Still living. Still breathing. Still no guilt passes through his mind.

_Getting away with murder._

But this man _is _saddened about one thing that occurred in this room because of _his_ tainted hands. The fact that…

His experiment failed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finding another test subject is the least of his worries. Getting caught with the dead body is even farther away from the highest importance in his eyes. The thing that makes his hands clench and unclench, the thing that is gnawing away at his list of things to do in his mind is…

Spies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He knows. He knows that many ninja will be looking out for any suspicious behavior around where he is stationed. Being far underground in his laboratory, no windows, no way to get out or in except a hidden ladder, makes him relax and concentrate.

Yet…being aboveground where there are many wandering eyes, curious eyes is where this scientist is terrified of going. Because…when he _does _get a live _you know…_then he will have to bring it to the committee.

He is almost positive that a disguised ninja or a spy will be watching out for him and possibly is able to see through experiment through an unknown loophole that the scientist hadn't realized.

There is no way to test for _this _because that would require going aboveground and waiting for something to happen. This scientist is very patient…but…if he were to be caught…the committee would disown him and say they had nothing to do with him…putting all of the blame and time in jail on him. Possible murder.

Would they really kill him for doing this though? He feels and thinks of no guilt whatsoever…and was already thinking of taking care of his death by his own blood stained hands. But now…BUT NOW! He has something to drive him PAST all of his limits and make him stronger.

Fame is something for the foolish. The scientist knows this…but…he can still _hope _that it will turn out different for him! That he will end up being well known through the village and get medals and trophies of sorts and have a statue after his image and have people walking up to him for his autograph, and have people wanting to take pictures and talk with him and all of the girls adore him and find himself a stunning wife.

Fame _isn't_ for the foolish? How can one think differently?

Being the extremely smart and calculative scientist he is…certainly he has thought of what would happen if people found out about his deep dark secrets…right? Or…that all of this could end up in disaster? Or that he could end up dying and take the entire village along with him?

Of course he has thought about these things…but no one is forcing him to give up now…

Not even _hope **or **fame._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After he woke up on the bathroom floor with food all over his clothes. He FINALLY woke up. He woke up from his stupor of loss…worry…wanting…and he decided to…

GO OUT AND GET WHAT HE WANTED.

That's right! Sasuke Uchiha has finally awoken to the day high and mighty, confident and positive…powerful. He has always known what he wants but has just waited for it to come to him…and when it doesn't…(this certain thing…) he just feels sorry for himself and _almost _bawls his eyes out.

But not today, not tomorrow, not EVER will he let this stupor overcome him EVER **AGAIN**! The new Sasuke Uchiha…actually…the old Sasuke Uchiha who has finally come to his senses is finally alive and kickin' once again! His possessive senses are also awake…making him want to live out what he has wanted to do forever…

Be forever branded to Naruto Uzamaki in every way, shape, and form.

Have him be his and ONLY his. NO ONE ELSES! And if he fails to do this…

Well…

He won't fail. That's all there is to it.

_But before he leaves he might want to get that blue hair dye out of his hair…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Screams can once again be heard from underground…once again a furious scientist is having trouble making sure every little thing is right. He just CAN'T be meticulous enough to make sure _every **little detail**_ is correct and in place.

This _would _require an assistant…but with the fear that the one he hires is a spy in disguise…he is lost on what to do for a solution…

But then…he hears signs of life. And a surge of energy knocks him backwards. He is…successful? HE IS SUCCESSFUL!

He first stares in shock…then rushes to contain the surges of energy released from his _success_ of an experiment! An LIVING specimen! He couldn't help but smile as he fastened the ropes tighter and performed a paralyzing jutsu on his_ living_…_breathing_…example for the committee.

He cupped the face of the sleeping thing that would give him everything he has ever wanted. He smiled and turned around; brushing against a body with lifeless pupils frozen in time, blood making a slow trail down its face.

Things sure were looking up!

He smiled and decided to go and toast to his spurt of good luck.

Climbing the ladder that led out of his lab, he made one last glance towards his creation. His god like creation. He chuckled to himself and closed his lab off to the rest of the world…the rest of the world also not knowing about what had happened in the last hour that would make someone shiver with fear.

_Fear…_people that know fear is coming hide. People that don't know that it is coming for them feel completely fine…until it finds them. Some people know that they could find fear if they go to a certain place…or do a certain thing…so they stray away from it and hope to God that it will never find them.

But…some rare people can face fear. These people are heroes that all of the fearing people couldn't live without. If everyone were afraid of everything…the world would have a terrible imbalance…

Some people _fear_ that this imbalance with take place…but people can fear everything and everyone. But…if you don't know where you are going and fear finds you unexpectedly…only the heroes can think quickly enough to stop it. So…if a hero found out that atomic bombs would be bombing the United States in one hour…there is fear…but they would alert whomever necessary and not fear it…because they know that their fear could be fake.

Who is to know that your fear is real? So…if you see a dead body…you have fear. Fear that you will be next…

But you don't know that for sure…

But you will still stray as far away as that place as possible…

But what if you don't know that fear is so close? When it swallows you in one piece and you are suddenly in the abyss…no one can save you. That is why people stray away from it…

People walk right over the entrance to the laboratory _every single day_ yet they know nothing of the fear that lurks so close to their hearts…almost pulling them underground to be the next it will feast upon.

But do not be afraid…fear will not be able to devour you if you have a pure heart…

_Or at least we like to think so…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As a scientist toasted to his good luck…some_thing _underground was having a horrible nightmare…

A nightmare of his past that he once had…

But a past that was pushed up and out from under him…

It was as if they had been implanted into something else…something they didn't like…

Something didn't feel right…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**_

_**I need to calculate**_

_**What creates my own madness**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment**_

_**And you're the master**_

_**And I'm craving this disaster**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: DUN! Sorry about the complete LACK of SasuNaru in this…but…yea. I noticed some of you were confused about the blue hair thing…and how Sasuke doesn't know if Naruto was REALLY there or not…well…you all have your own beliefs about it…and you should stick to them. What I was pretty much trying to get at is Sasuke normally grabs every single thing that he wants (said in prologue) but to him…Naruto is just…different. Anyways…I hope you guys like THIS chapter! I know I kind of went really deep into _hope _and_ fear_ and I'm sorry if I freaked somebody out with it! I hope I didn't -nervous chuckle- I could have gone on for DAYS if I had enough time about those two and probably a lot of other deep things this earth has to offer. (And…not I'm not some kind of Goth or prophet or something…) But…really…if your confused about it…I probably won't be able to help THAT much…but I'll try! So if you have a question please contact me someway! A message…in the review…whatever! Oh and one more thing…remember last chapter when I said something about my own quote? I messed up a pretty big part on it…so here's how it SHOULD go: (I just wanted to correct it…don't ask…)

_We don't realize the light is there, but suddenly, when it's dark, we do care. You are afraid. Why is the dark so different? We shouldn't realize it's there either. So don't be afraid. If it helps, think of the light. _

I just reversed dark to light in the beginning sentence…that's all! And if your asking why I just don't go fix it on the other chapter…it's such a minute thing…I wouldn't want to go through all that just to fix one word. But you probably don't care that I messed up on it anyways…ah whatever. I just didn't want to seem like an idiot for messing up on that.

Okay now time for some **reviewer responses**!

**TheOneandONLYNeko-Chan: **Yes I must agree with you…he was OC in that chapter! I was kind of trying to show that Naruto is different than anything else he is trying to attain…and he was confused on what to do and was sad that he couldn't have him. BUT as you see in this chapter…HE'S BACK TO HIS OLD SELF! So now he will be in character. -Smile- THANKS SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**yukaishepards: **If you read the Authors Notes up there…then it explains about the blue hair thing. Sorry you got confused! I got a little confused myself…heh heh. But at the end of the story everything should be cleared up…for any other things you are confused about. But if there's really something bugging you about it…just leave me a message and I'll be sure to respond to you without giving TOO much away…just like in your review: "Who is the evil scientist?" BUWAHAHAHA! You will have to wait and find out…-chuckle- GOD YOU ARE LIKE SOOO AWESOME! You review like ALL my stories…add them on favorites and alerts…GOSH…THANK YOU **SO MUCH! **I hope you liked this chapter!

_**TNT Till Next Time!** _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**If you like this story so far…please do review…because you will be able to read more of the stuff you like…who wouldn't want that?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
